Question: Solve for $x$ : $10x + 4 = 3$
Answer: Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(10x + 4) - 4 = 3 - 4$ $10x = -1$ Divide both sides by $10$ $\dfrac{10x}{10} = \dfrac{-1}{10}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{1}{10}$